1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the combined arts of fresh fruit confections and artificial floral constructions, and more specifically to fresh fruit transformed to appear to be a flower.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Confectionery is manufactured in an ever-widening variety of configurations in order to meet market demands for new and unusual products. Floral designs have, in the past, been employed in creating visual impressions in the confectionery arts, although these normally constitute vague impressions of plant anatomy. Examples include leaf shapes of candy including spearmint leaves and maple leaves.
Attempts have also been made to create the impression of a floral bouquet, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,110 issued to Coolidge in 1917. Coolidge discloses a bouquet of gauze-wrapped hard candies arranged as a bouquet along with sprigs of foliage. And, U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,743 issued to Porter in 1923 discloses gum drop candies arranged with foliage in a flower pot to suggest the appearance of a potted plant. However, neither Coolidge nor Porter create a a very strong visual impression of an individual long-stemmed flower. Neither do they create a strong impression of an arrangement or bouquet of natural flowers. Further, the primary component of the bouquets of Coolidge and Porter is manufactured candy. Thus, it is unlikely that an outstanding fragrance is emitted thereby.
Thus, it appears that a novel sensual impression may be created, and an aesthetic need may be fulfilled, by construction of an artificial long-stemmed flower including fresh fruit.